


Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto

by marceorca



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marceorca/pseuds/marceorca
Summary: No tenía que ser un amor prohibido, tal vez solo debía ser un amor secreto pues ella tenía claro que su deber era casar para sellar un trató político y él sabía que podría perder la cabeza si se sabía que se había enamorado de una de las hijas favoritas del sultán.
Kudos: 1





	Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el primero que escribo en mucho tiempo, espero que lo disfruten. Tratare de narrar desde el punto de vista de nuestros dos protagonistas y poco a poco iré revelando cual es el vizir del que se enamorara la princesa, así que si les interesa saber eso les sugiero seguir leyendo si quieren conocerlo. agradezco cualquier comentario, para mejorar la historia. La clasificación M es debido a capítulos con descripciones gráficas que haré más adelante. La linea de asteriscos (*) marca cuando inicia el cambio de narración.

Ella era de las hijas favoritas del sultán y eso que su madre no era de las consortes favoritas, pero cuando nació el sultán acababa de regresar de una gran batalla y cuando fue a ver a la pequeña uno de sus consejeros le informó que sus enemigos se habían rendido y que había ganado la guerra. En ese momento el sultán tomo a la pequeña en brazos la nombró Najya en honor a su victoria.

  
El sultán tenía muchos hijos y gobernaba un imperio, pero intentaba conocer y cuidar a todos sus retoños. Sin embargo, al igual que con sus esposas, el hombre tenía unos favoritos, había pequeños que mimaba más que a sus hermanos y Najya era una de ellos. Todas las noches el sultán iba a abrigar a sus hijos más pequeños, más que una muestra de cariño era para asegurarse el mismo del estado de sus herederos, pero luego de estar ahí se dirigía a la habitación de sus favoritos y los acostaba el mismo, les contaba una corta historia y esperaba que se durmieran antes de salir.

  
Conforme iban creciendo los niños, ahora adolescentes empezaban a tener sus propias habitaciones y el sultán los visitaba cada vez menos, incluso a sus favoritos. Fue debido a eso que Najya decidió empezar a buscar a su padre en las noches, se escabullía de los guardias e iba a las habitaciones del sultán, si su padre estaba con alguna de sus favoritas ella esperaba con paciencia a que terminara y si el hombre ya estaba casi dormido saltaba en la cama para despertarlo y llamar su atención. La primera vez entró así y casi deja al imperio sin su gobernante debido al susto que le causó. Para el hombre era bastante incómodo que su hija apareciera así, sus consortes favoritas empezaron a notarlo y una le sugirió que pactara con la niña un día a la semana en el que compartirían para asegurarse de que no aparecería de la nada.

  
Najya aceptó la propuesta de su padre y el segundo día del mes siempre lo esperaba para que le contara un cuento y aunque ya no era una niña, sino una joven de 16 años, seguía siendo puntual al encuentro con su padre. Ese día espero a su padre en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero frunció el ceño al ver como se acercaba conversando con alguien, por un momento supuso que era alguno de sus hermanos, pero a medida que se acercaban se dio cuenta que era alguien que le llevaría varios años incluso a su hermano mayor.

  
Ver a su padre hablando con alguien más durante su noche especial no le agradaba en los más mínimo. Era cierto que su padre era el sultán y tenia responsabilidades, pero ella era la niña de sus ojos y no estaba bien que el cancelara sus noches cuando ya era hora de encontrarse. La primera vez que él le hizo eso, ella decidió hacerle un berrinche que solo calmo cuando el hombre le compró un nuevo vestido, una muñeca y le prometió que no volvería a suceder.  
Cuando ambos hombres estuvieron a su altura, Najya se acercó y observó al hombre desconocido frunciendo el ceño. El desconocido la observó confundido antes de hacer una reverencia al notar que era una de las princesas, mientras que el sultán le dirigía a su hija la misma mirada que ella ofrecía a su consejero.

\--padre llegas tarde llevó rato esperándote --se quejó la joven mientras el sultán endurecía su mirada.

\--Najya no está bien que me interrumpas cuando estoy con uno de mis viziers, hubo un consejo extraordinario y el imperio tiene cosas importantes que atender, ya eres una joven mayor y no esta bien que te comportes así y menos cuando estoy ocupado.

\--pero papi…

\--NADA DE PEROS --le gritó alterado mientras el labio de la joven temblaba un poco- estamos en un momento delicado, si quieres algo de atención ve con tu madre y no me molestes hasta que te llame.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas, no estaba acostumbrada a que su padre le hablara así, pocas veces le había gritado así, por lo cual sin poder decir nada más salió corriendo y empujando al consejero en el camino. De ahora en adelante odiaría a ese hombre que había logrado que su querido papá la gritara. Corrió a esconderse en su habitación ignorando las preguntas de sus hermanas y solo ahogó sus sollozos en su almohada hasta que se quedó dormida.

*******************************

Desde sus primeros años había estado al servicio del sultán, su tío era ayudante de uno de los vizires del sultán y al ser su único pariente vivo solía cuidarlo y llevarlo a aprender en el palacio. Realmente le gustaba aprender y ayudar. Servir al imperio era un deber y el buscaba cumplirlo sin importar lo menor que fuera la tarea. Debido a eso había comenzado a escalar en las posiciones de la corte y ese día era el momento en el que se había convertido en consejero, estaba nervioso, sabía que había algunos que eran de noble cuna y otros que eran grandes guerreros, el no pertenecía a ninguno de esos grupos, pero no por eso le fallaría a su sultán.

  
Cuando había reuniones del consejo, solía ser de los primeros en llegar y estar atento a todo, cuando hablaban de los planes de guerra no podía comentar mucho, ya que su experiencia en el campo era nula. Sin embargo, cuando debían hablar de las cuestiones económicas o las relaciones diplomáticas su voz se escuchaba un poco más y en una de esas áreas se había destacado tanto que el sultán decidió nombrarlo vizier y ponerlo en una posición mucho más importante dentro del consejo.

  
Lamentablemente tuvo que estrenar su cargo cuando empezaban los tiempos de guerra y debido a que el sultán no quería que ir a la guerra fuera la primera opción, el gobernante le encargó desarrollar una estrategia diplomática que permitiera solucionar las cosas y evitar el conflicto bélico. Pasó un par de días haciendo su plan, pero pronto creyó que lo había logrado y decidió presentarlo al sultán en uno de los consejos más largos de los que había participado. Cada consejero informó y planteó alguna forma de solucionar el altercado con el reino vecino; los consejeros de guerra le informaron de cuantos hombres disponía su ejército y cuántos podrían tener los enemigos, los que se encargaban de las cuentas le informaron al rey de cuantos recursos disponían, tanto para alimentar al pueblo en caso de necesidad como para fortalecer al ejército cuando llegara el momento, y finalmente los encargados de la diplomacia le informaron al rey con cuales aliados disponía y si realmente creían que podrían negociar con el enemigo. Cuando llegó su turno de hablar bebió un poco de vino para refrescar su garganta y se puso de pie para compartir con todos los conocimientos que había adquirido en sus últimas investigaciones.

  
\--La porción de tierras fértiles en el reino del norte son menores que las nuestras, el gobernante ha estado buscando expandir su territorio hacía lugares donde sea más sencillo cultivar y no solo para buscar ampliarse, si le ofrecieramos algún tipo de trato donde le proporcionáramos comida nos dejaría en paz. --expresó el hombre mientras sentía las miradas sobre sí y luego escuchaba como muchos protestaban, uno de los generales más experimentados dijo que si hacían eso luego los atacarían sin piedad y uno de los más consejeros que más tiempo llevaba aconsejando al sultán le recordó que su padre había hecho eso y la pérdida de recursos había sido más perjudicial que la guerra. --Esperen un momento no he terminado de explicarme, ese reino es rico en acero, material que a nosotros nos falta y nos permitiría ampliar nuestro arsenal para la próxima conquista-- terminó su exposición mientras observaba a su sultán que solo masajeaba sus sienes.

  
El gobernante quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba a sus consejeros discutir de nuevo y decidió ponerse de pie al notar como un sirviente cambiaba las velas por tercera vez. --Debo pensar en la situación y en las opciones que me comentaron, detendremos el consejo por hoy y quiero que mañana me informen si podríamos aumentar y aprovechar la producción de grano y como va el avance de entrenamiento de los nuevo reclutas --informó el soberano y todos los demás hombres en la sala asintieron e hicieron una reverencia para luego salir de ahí. Él tomó los cuadernos donde llevaba sus apuntes y se preparó para salir de la sala cuando el rey lo llamó y le informó que quería hablar un poco más con él.

  
El consejero asintió con una reverencia y siguió al sultán mientras este comenzaba a caminar a sus habitaciones --¿Cómo te enteraste de esa información con respectó al otro reino?- le preguntó el soberano y el consejero se sonrojo un poco -una antigua amante mía es doncella en el palacio de ese sultán, ella me ha contado lo que sabe que sucede en su patria-- le explicó causando algo de sorpresa en el sultán -no pensé que fuera un hombre de amantes…pero bueno ¿realmente cree que su estrategia es buena? --volvió el soberano a preguntar y el consejero vaciló un poco -no lo sé, pero creo que podría perder más si no lo intenta --le comentó mientras se acercaban a la zona residencial de la familia real.

  
El sultán se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban y él solo observó el lugar mientras andaban, notó como una jovencita, que por sus ropajes seguramente era una de las princesas se acercaba y comenzaba a discutir con el gobernante. El consejero se mantuvo en silencio e incómodo por lo que sucedía y cuando la princesa lo miró se sintió curioso, debía ser una de las hijas favoritas del sultán para poder estar ahí. También pensó que debía ser una de las más hermosas mientras le devolvía la mirada, pero no pudo analizarla mucho más pues la muchacha salió corriendo y el sultán solo se disculpó con él antes de despacharlo.

  
Él hizo una reverencia y se despidió para caminar a su habitación pensando un poco en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, en lo que podría hacer evitar una guerra desde su nueva posición y en la linda princesa que solo pudo ver durante unos segundos.


End file.
